Sock Puppets and European History
"Sock Puppets and European History" is the 20th episode of Carmilla's ''first season. It aired on October 7th, 2014. Logline Laura's got Carmilla right where she wants her: tied up and ready to spill the beans but no good story would be complete without a puppet show...right? Synopsis Carmilla recounts her story of her life before becoming a vampire. Born to the Austrian Count Karnstein in 1680, Carmilla was known then as Mircalla. During her eighteenth birthday, she was murdered at a ball and turned into a vampire. Laura brings out a puppet theater in order to place things into a humorous light. Carmilla continues her tale, as Laura supplies visual aid with her puppets. Following her murder, a woman, who Carmilla refers to as "mother", raised her. During the following centuries, she traveled the world, attending balls and learning about the changes affecting the world. One thing remained constant, they would return to Silas to complete a ritual, through an accident, Carmilla would be left to become friends with a young woman she met as a result of the accident. At some point, the women Carmilla befriended would fall ill, displaying the same symptoms that Sarah Jane and Natalie, along with several others, displayed. Carmilla's task would change to delivering the affected girls to their mother, and they would soon disappear forever. Laura points out Carmilla isn't working to prove her innocence, to which she states her role was luring in the girls. This all changed in 1872, when she met Ell. As with every other time, she was placed within the care of Ell and her family, and befriended her. Carmilla however, fell in love with her and she didn't want to turn her over to her mother. Carmilla attempted to convince Ell to flee Silas with her, but Carmilla's mother discovered the plot and revealed Carmilla's vampiric nature to Ell. Horrified, Ell rejected Carmilla and was subsequently abducted, while Carmilla was locked away in a coffin for decades. Laura drops the sock puppet show in horror and pays full attention to Carmilla, completely shocked at the revelation. Carmilla recounts that during the final years of the last great war of the modern world, known to Laura as The Second World War, a battle waged between the Allies and Axis inadvertently broke Carmilla free during the chaos. Carmilla escaped the battlefield and saw the devastating conflict come to it's close, wandering the post-war world aimlessly until her mother found her. Carmilla was brought back to Silas and took up her role once more in baiting women to their demise. Despite this, she began to work against her mother by driving them off with her attitude, a movement that has lasted to the present day. Laura asks if Carmilla helped Betty, to which Carmilla states she did not. Laura resolves to find and stop Carmilla's mother, while rescuing the missing students. Carmilla admits they do not stand a chance against their mother, but Laura points out she has never met Carmilla's mother before. To Laura's great horror, Carmilla admits that her mother is The Dean. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein Cultural and Historical References * Ottoman wars - The military conflicts between the Ottoman Empire and many European states dating from the Late Middle Ages up through the early 20th century. * ''The mirrored halls of Versailles - The Hall of Mirrors is the central gallery of the Palace of Versailles in Versailles, France. * The last great war of the modern world - The Second World War, a conflict which lasted from 1939 to 1945. Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes